


when our hearts our full we need much less

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: Jaehyun loses a bet and ends up having to go along with all of Ten's wishes, inclusive of a date.





	when our hearts our full we need much less

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYvt0boSRXQ)!!

"I win," Ten hums, waving his paper in front of Jaehyun, who was groaning as he stretched, leaning back and letting his joints crack before shaking his head, grabbing the paper being waved in front of him. This couldn't be happening--it's  _impossible._

\--

_"So if I get a B+ or higher in the next research paper, you do anything I say for an entire day."_

_"And If you don't, I get your car," Jaehyun grins. It's impossible to get higher than a B in this class, and this was coming from someone part of the top 10 in their class. Their professor is a complete arsehole and their standards are impossible to meet. It's not happening. He's getting that car._

_"Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

\--

"This can't be happening," Jaehyun groans, looking at the paper that had a red  _B+_ scribbled on the upper right hand corner. "What did you  _do_?"

"My best." Ten supplied, cheery as he got his paper back, peering over Jaehyun's and noting the B. "So, when're you most free?"

\--

It was the following Saturday that Jaehyun freed up his schedule for whatever hell Ten's about to put him through. Seeing as he left a box and a note on his bed, he had the entire day all planned out.

_Wear the green shirt with the orange this morning and the pink with the yellow later tonight. See you in the mall at 10. xoxo_

The green dress shirt was already awful to look at, but the bright orange suit to go with it made him want to vomit. This wasn't at all fair, he mused, sighing as he went to shower and change. He only had an hour left before they needed to meet and he'd fall into a deeper circle of hell if he were to be late.

He showed up just on time, garnering the stares of everyone around him as he walked over to the fountain in the middle of the mall, seeing Ten stifle his laughter as he tried to steady his hands to take photos. He was wearing what seemed to be pyjamas judging by the sheep pattern printed all over his pants and the  _'sleep is for the week'_ printed onto his shirt. The supposed itinerary for today was to have the two of them window shop in the mall for an hour before walking around and moving to the park where they (read: Jaehyun) will feed some pigeons while Ten takes a video--it's oddly satisfying to watch such a handsome person feed pigeons in a park clad in a bright orange suit. Next they'll head on over to a small café the two of them frequent near the university where Ten will unabashedly surprise him with a small gathering of their university circle.

"Why must you?" Jaehyun sighs, shaking his head as he takes a seat in the corner of the table where they--all 20 of them, he presumed--gathered.

"It's only right and just," Ten beams, taking a seat beside him, "that I share this happiness with everyone."

"I'm never making a bet with you again."

A gasp. "Amazing," he starts, bringing a hand to his chest as he widens his eyes in faux shock, "people really  _do_ learn from their mistakes."

The festivities end before seven and Ten tells him to go change into his night suit while he does the same. The day has been nothing but a complete disaster on Jaehyun's part as he mutters curses under his breath, the embarrassment this day will bring will surely last him a lifetime (or at least until graduation, which is still two semesters away). He's been going around in circles trying to do whatever Ten asks of him, the bright orange suit stained with coffee by the time he gets to his flat to change.

Having to wear a pink button down was something Jaehyun could pull off; having to wear it with a canary yellow suit made him sigh out all of the happiness he'd stored up the past 20 years of his life.

"The night's just begun!" Ten announces, bursting into his room clad in an oversized blazer and what looked like his dad's capris. "You ready for dinner,  _love_?" He extends his hand and waits for Jaehyun to take it, bringing him to the car and taking a lone (and seemingly dying) sunflower and a heart shaped balloon with ' _just lost bet'_ written on it.

"Where are we going now?" Jaehyun groans, taking the two gifts (if he could call them that) and getting in the car.

"Like I said, dinner."

"I asked for a place, not an activity."

A groan, accompanied by one majestic eye roll. "Stop being a smart ass, you lost a bet."

"Is me asking where we're going that bad of a question?"

Ten promptly shuts up and refuses to talk to the other the entire drive to their dinner venue, huffing every few minutes to emphasise how put off he got.

"We're here," he starts, turning off the engine and getting out of the car, handing the valet the keys as he waits for Jaehyun by the entryway.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The 7th Sense was a three-star Michelin restaurant, a place someone on a student budget could never afford. Plus, given their current outfits, could never get into, either.

"Are you sure we're in the right--"

He gets cut off with a "Reservation under Jung, for 8 PM?", his eyes growing wide as the woman at the front desk ushers them to their seat. The pair garner everyone's attention, with him looking like Tweety bird and his partner looking like the old man that owned him.

"Ya, who's gonna pay for this?"

"I am, don't worry."

"I'm worrying!" He whisper-shouts, leaning over the table, his eyes darting around. This was definitely  _not_ a place the two of them should be in, and he couldn't help but fidget in his seat the entire dinner.

They finish an hour and a half later, their stomachs full and their shame tanks empty. The two had talked about so many things and laughed about so many encounters, experiences, and memories they shared that the unease from being in unfamiliar territory had washed away by the time they finished their (second) hors d'oeuvres. The smile on Jaehyun's face, however, vanished as the waiter brought their bill, leaning over to take a peek at how much everything cost.

Ten, on the other hand, was visibly nonchalant about the entire matter, bringing out his wallet and sliding his card in the small bill holder.

"How much was it?"

"Don't worry, I got it."

"I can pay for half."

"Trust me, you can't. Don't worry about it, it's my treat."

He couldn't help but feel the unease settle back in his bones as they billed out, the unease seeping out and thickening the air around them as they drove back (this time, Jaehyun drove, as Ten claimed to be too full to function).

\--

They get back an hour and a half later, a small accident causing a traffic jam, much to Jaehyun's dismay.

"So," Ten starts, following Jaehyun up, fidgeting as he leant against his door frame. "Today...."

"Today was fun," Jaehyun supplies, smiling as he took off the blazer, stretching a bit to unwind his tired and weary bones. "I especially liked the pigeon feeding. Karma really gets to you fast, huh," he remembers, a fond smile plastering itself onto his features as he could still faintly hear Ten's shrill scream as the pigeons flew towards him the moment Jaehyun threw feed his way.

"I hate you for that," Ten huffs, nose scrunching. "The dinner?"

"Was great," he says, nodding. "The food was  _so good_ , but," he trails off, smirking when he saw the panic on Ten's face. "I'm still put off by the bill. Ramen and a movie here at home would've been fine, you know."

"But we  _never_ do anything fancy! And I told you, I got the bill, don't worry."

"We never do anything fancy because we can't afford it," Jaehyun hums, moving over to wrap his arms around Ten, pressing a small kiss on his forehead. "And that's fine with me? I just like spending time with you. That's really all I need."

"Stop being cheesy," Ten huffs, looking up at his boyfriend before giving him a small peck on his lips. "So today was amazing, I'm amazing, and you hate anything fancy. Got it."

"Yes, today was amazing, you're amazing, and I'm never making a bet with you again. It's final."

They share soft kisses as Jaehyun all but carries him to their bed, cuddling as he peppers kisses on his boyfriend's face. "Oh and babe?" Ten hums, moving to sit up, leaning down to press one last kiss on his forehead before getting off of bed, shedding his oversized blazer. "I really don't mind fancy, I'm rich, don't you know?"

" _What?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil thing bc i got soft for them n i miss them loads aaaaaa
> 
> i rushed this but i hope this is okay ; n; i love jaeten to bits huhu
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht)!!!


End file.
